guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Symbol of Wrath
This is a really cheap way to force PvE monsters to run away from you :) -- Serps 22:18, 20 November 2005 (UTC) :I saw a Drok's runner using this today to scatter enemies when she got trapped. --aCynicalPie 02:51, 3 June 2006 (CDT) But its not that practical in PvP, because the warrior will probably take the damage. --Redsharkst 6:59 2 August 2006 :Mo/R smiteballs use it, if the warriors come in close they'll stop blasting heal area and activate that instead (x7) :) — Skuld 04:22, 30 August 2006 (CDT) They should lower cast time to 1 sec or 3/4 sec so you can shadow step to a guy and activate this:P--Relyk 21:52, 10 March 2007 (CST) This is the coolest skill icon ever...notice the little guys going "WTF" XD --84.84.179.39 13:03, 28 March 2007 (CDT) And actually useful now that the AI doesn't flee after the second pulse... at least in normal mode. --Phydeaux 23:16, 30 April 2007 (CDT) This skill and Wrath of the Kirin need a buff. Reduce the cast time or reduce the cooldown please. Two second cast for an adjacent range spell that does average damage, and worst of all has the increased aftercast delay = Bad. Buff please Zulu Inuoe 05:22, 28 July 2007 (CDT) :Holy Damage--Darksyde Never Again 19:12, 21 September 2007 (CDT) ::Wohoo, it ignores armor! Mate, even with the armor ignoring, this thing deals pathetic damage, in a pathetic duration, at a pathetic range, at a pathetic target, at a pathetic cast time, and a pathetic recharge. Zulu Inuoe 06:42, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Look at Lava Font compared to this, geesh make the recharge 15 seconds. Lost-Blue 02:35, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :Smiting prayers aren't supposed to be good. 02:35, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::errr *delets monks build* Lost-Blue 02:41, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::ur mum! Zulu Inuoe 03:23, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::Lava font isnt armor-ignoring. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 03:48, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Look at my comment on the top section, besides, even with armor ignoring damage, this thing deals sad damage compared to Lava Font Zulu Inuoe 03:49, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::The big difference being that fire eles are purely for damage while monks are meant to be defense. It would be silly to let a defensive profession deal more damage then a offensive one. 222.153.236.6 03:55, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Then delete this skill, it serves no purpose Zulu Inuoe 03:57, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Alright then *deletes this skill* And you used to see this in ball builds. 222.153.236.6 04:01, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::And you can see Mending on W/Mo's Zulu Inuoe 04:02, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Except ball-builds used to be decent while mending always sucked. 222.153.236.6 04:07, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I can't say how effective it was, I wasn't there. And my point was that just because there's one hidden use for it doesn't make it good, same with Ray of Judgment in AB or something Zulu Inuoe 04:08, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Eh, I'm agreeing with you....just saying. 222.153.236.6 04:09, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::LOL UR MUM JUST SAID! Zulu Inuoe 04:10, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::oic. 222.153.236.6 04:12, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Why Smiting Prayers Suck Smiting Prayers suck alone in oragnized events because monks have the 2 best attributes in the game, compared to them smiting prayers fail doing minimal damage with high recharge and energycost/or activation while you could instead keep a nuker alive. In AB I use a Blessed Light Smiter (no eotn) for fun tho ^^ Lost-Blue 04:18, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :I don't know why. It makes me sad though. cause a monk should have the ability to deal more damage if they want to. I mean, look at the Rit. It has healing, damage, and energy recovery all in the same profession. The monk has 1 energy recovery spell, puny damage spells (unless against undead), and healing. *cough* can we have better smiting skills? *cough*--71.67.243.230 05:48, 28 April 2008 (UTC)